Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts
by Gloryofthesilent
Summary: After exams have finished, those who have remained at hogwarts settle in for what will be a restful Christmas, or will it be...?, will the remaining students and members of the DA have to once again have to fight for their lives
1. Christmas Cheer

Harry, Ron and Hermione crashed into their favourite armchairs by the fire after pushing the scrawny first years off. Finally they were free of exams! Three weeks ago, they had stress consuming their every waking hour, now they were free.

"Thank you God." Groaned Ron as he closed his eyes

"I thought the day would never come." Said Harry, who was slow roasting a bag of ever expanding marshmallows they had brought from honey dukes the week before.

Hermione sat up in her chair, creases lining her slim face.

"I just know I didn't explain that paragraph on how the trolls defeated the goblins in the History of Magic plan, I just know it." She said, starting to chew worriedly at her nails

"Shut up Hermione." Harry and Ron said in unison

She sighed "I'm sure I'm going to fail all of my tests, I should have studied harder!"

"Hermione, if you had studied more than what you already have, you wouldn't have got any sleep, let alone the 5 hours you let yourself had this week." Replied Ron sarcastically

She stood and paced the room

"Oh I just know – "

Hermione squealed as Harry and Ron pegged their embroidered cushions at her.

"Hermron, s' over, cam we jost forbeb aboub it?" Harry said as he chewed a marshmallow before it could expand any further.

"Forget about exams!?" asked Fred as he and George entered the common room

"Really Harry, you should be ashamed of yourself, letting your attitude get the better of you." Added George, crossing his arms in an uncanny resemblance to his mother

"What are you two doing?" asked Ron as he toasted a marshmallow

"Figuring out how to turn your head into a pickle." Replied Fred

" Not that we need much help," Said George, gesturing to Rons head

With that the two twins went upstairs, their heads nearly scraping the roof on the way up.

When the sign up sheet for staying at Hogwarts for Christmas came around, they all signed their names up.

Harry noticed that Neville had put his name down to stay as well and felt a pang of guilt as he remembered his parents at the hospital.

"Come on," said Hermione "Let's go to dinner."


	2. Danger Approached

Just so you know, the guys are in 6th grade at the moment, as one reviewer pointed out, I have not included many factors such as Percy being at the ministry when they are in grade 5, so I will try and improve this from this chapter on. Sorry!

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the awaiting feast in no particular hurry. As they climbed out of the portrait hole, Harry stopped and turned back.

"I'll be back in a second guys!" He called behind him as he climbed the steps two at a time on the way up to his dormitory. As he turned the corner into the room in which he slept each night, he saw the rather weak figure of Neville, sitting in the corner of his bed, with his back facing towards Harry. He was looking down at a piece of paper and as Harry silently moved closer, he saw with silent shock that it was a picture of Neville's parents before they were so ruthlessly tortured. Not knowing what to do, Harry silently backed out of the room and purposely made a lot of noise when re-entering in order to warn Neville and give him time to put away the picture.

"Oh, hey Neville." Said Harry, pretending not to notice how red Neville's eyes were

"Hi Harry." Replied Neville, obviously embarrassed that he had been crying

"Are you coming to the feast?" Asked Harry sitting down

"I'm not that hungry."

"Come on Neville, I'm not going to let you sit all alone in our dorm at the end of exams when we could be having a delicious meal supplied by the house elves." Said Harry, attempting to make Neville smile

"Okay." Neville got up, grinning

"Took your time." Said Ron as they met him and Hermione outside the fat lady.

Hermione beckoned the three boys and they all accompanied each other down to the great hall which was glittering before their eyes.

As they looked around, they saw that not very many of the Hogwarts students had remained for the Christmas holidays this year, only 17 including them.

Harry was surprised to see that many of the DA had remained behind and saw Cho, Luna, Angelina, Fred, George, Ginny and Dean. He also saw three other Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws that he did not recognise. Not seeing Draco or any other slytherins raised Harry's spirits enormously and he couldn't help grinning at the members as he sat down to eat, each of them smiling back in turn.

After they had played many games of exploding snap, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all went to bed full and content. Harry pulled the covers to his chin and fell into his first dreamless sleep for months. When he woke, he saw that it was still dark and with a glance at the clock realised he had only slept 2 hours. Neville and Ron both seemed to be awake and they all exchanged confused looks.

"Why are you guys up?" They asked in unison

"I dunno I just woke up." Said Harry

"Me too."

" Same," Ron stood and looked out the window

"I'm going to see what's going on."

The three of them dressed and made their way downstairs and found to their surprise that all of the Gryffindors were awake. Hermione walked up to them and answered their unasked question

" I don't know what is going on."

"But how could everyone just wake up like that?" asked Ginny, joining them

"The only thing I could think of was in _Hogwarts, a History_. The castle has a bewitchment placed on it so that it wakes up all inhabitants when…"

"When what?" Asked Ron\

" When terrible danger is approaching."

This is only my third story so please review, thanks. I'll update soon


	3. Realisations

"Danger?" asked Ron "But what kind of…" He trailed of, his eyes widening

"Oh, now you realise." Said Harry

"Every one, follow me, we are all going to proceed to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion." Said Hermione, beckoning everyone to follow her. The sleepy students all obeyed, too tired to do anything else. As they walked through the silent corridors, their foot steps echoing off the walls, Harry could help feeling a sense of dread and fear of what was about to come. When they reached the great hall, he expected to see all of the teachers up and organising but when they entered there was no teachers in sight. The other houses had apparently woken up as well, for they were also in the hall. They all looked at each other silently, unconsciously moving closer. Hermione took on the reigns of the adult figure immediately.

"Now we don't want anyone to panic, now I expect that none of you will wonder after I have left to see where the teachers are. Just lie down and try to get back to sleep" She conjured a line of sleeping bags with a swish of his wand and left in search of the teachers that had not shown up.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione as she walked away from the confused bunch. They knew where they were heading, to Dumbledore's office. They walked unusually silently, so as not to disturb the eerie atmosphere that had been created. Finally, after whispering each type of sweet they could think of, the gargoyle leaped aside at the words "cherry pops". Stepping onto the dark rotating stair case, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of anticipation.

When they opened the grand oak door, they found something they certainly had not been expecting. Each one of their teachers was suspended mid air, and were floating as though submerged in water. Their faces were death white and their eyes had also adopted the colour.

"What's going on?" said Harry, walking towards one of the teachers

"You don't want to know." Replied Bellatrix


	4. The Death Eaters

The three teenagers started disbelievingly at the intimidating woman, memories flooding back from the ministry of magic the previous year. They were barely able to make out her features from under her black hood.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a menacing tone, weaving in and out of the ghostly bodies of the teachers

"Are you frightened?" Her mock concern traced her voice as she let out a threatening laugh.

"You're not going to get away with this." Snarled Hermione, wand drawn just like Harry and Ron.

"How dare you speak to me, you mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed, infuriated she drew her wand, ready to perform the unforgivable curses on the three. With a powerful movement she brought her wand up past her head. Before she could mutter a word though, Harry, Ron and Hermione had shouted their retaliations.

"STUPIFY!" They screamed in unison, sending a thick red bolt at Bellatrix, who immediately stopped and sunk to the floor.

"Let's go." Harry said to the others, who didn't need telling twice. The pelted down the spiral staircase as fast as their legs would allow and headed out through the abandoned corridors into the great hall where the remaining students were huddled, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron upon seeing Fred and George, who were staying on a visit from their joke shops.

"I don't know." Replied Fred, "but we keep on seeing shapes moving around up there." He pointed to the balcony overlooking the great hall

"Could it have been a ghost?" suggested Harry

"No, they were dark and definitely solid." George said, the most serious Harry had ever seen him.

"They must be here." Said Harry, surveying the balcony

"Who?"

"The death eaters, they've come to finish me off."

"Harry, how are we going to fight them?" asked Hermione, looking into his green eyes

"Same as we always do, improvisation." He said, patting her shoulder for comfort.

Hermione suddenly jumped as though a sharp object had just prodded her.

" That's it!" she said, lowering her voice so that the death eaters could not hear.

She took a galleon out of her pocket, and performed a simple spell on it. The effect was immediate, the members of the DA all reached into their pockets and then at Hermione, understanding that they needed to meet in the room of requirements if they had any hope of saving the school.


	5. The Room of Requirement

As most of the remaining students, including Fred and George had already passed their apparition tests, the DA silently gestured that they would use their ability to transport themselves and the younger students to just outside the room of requirements. Subtlety, so that the looming death eaters did not see, the DA members clasped hands with the students around them in the darkness. Harry concentrated, holding onto Ginny and Dean, willing his mind to transport him safely to the location. Just as he envisioned the hallway surrounding the hidden room, he felt a tingling sensation pass through him and a familiar pressure begin to beat down upon him. Harry opened his eyes just in time to glimpse dozens of cloaked figures emerging from the darkness above them, sudden and frantic in their movements. It was with a sense of satisfaction that Harry closed his eyes and allowed his friends to transport him to the room of requirements. Harry was one of the students who landed with a barely acquired balance; many students (including Neville) fell flat on their faces upon impact. An immediate outburst of questioning immediately followed.

"Harry, what was that?"

"What's going on?"

"Where are the teachers?"

"Where's Trevor?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed over them "We are outside the room of requirements," He continued despite the confused looks " Everyone needs to think of an empty classroom and cross this spot – Harry indicated to the wall behind him – three times to make this work." Hearing the seriousness of his voice, the students obeyed, walking from one side of the space to the other, all concentrating furiously.

"Harry, look." Said Fred, pointing to a door that had appeared.

Harry smiled and opened the door and saw a seemingly useless, empty classroom and indicated to the others outside to get inside quickly. After he closed the door, the questions once again hounded his ears.

"SHUT UP!" He once again hollered. "We don't have much time, they are coming for us." He announced gravely "The death eaters have invaded Hogwarts and have put the teachers in some kind of trance." At this they fell silent, some gasping and others to silent to talk

"What are we going to do?" whispered Ginny, her eyes wide and fearful.

They all exchanged looks of fear, they had never been in this type of situation before. They were alone, without adults and were facing dozens of ex murders on the loose with just years of knowledge among them.

"Well they aren't just going to go away if we ask them really kindly." Commenting Ron in an attempt to lift the mood, this failed miserably.

"We have to fight." Stated a determined Hermione

"But how, we hardly have any experience compared to them." Started Cho

"Some of us more than others, many of us have fought the death eaters before – and won. Harry had faced Voldemort – a shudder passed around the room – before and would be able to win again if he was faced with the challenge." Hermione looked across at Harry, who tried to return a confident look.

"And your forgetting the advantage we have." She said quietly

"Advantage?" Asked George disbelievingly

"Unlike them, we know this castle, well most of it like the back of our hand. We know every nook and cranny and Fred and George know most hiding spots. We have to use this to our advantage."


	6. On The Run

At these words, the group gained an ounce of confidence and the atmosphere changed from one of fear to determination.

"There has got to be hundreds of rooms in the castle and in _Hogwarts, a History _it commented that 5 different wings have been added since the time that any death eaters went to school here." Said Hermione, looking out the window to the pitch dark grounds

"But why would death eaters come to Hogwarts?" asked one small Ravenclaw boy

"Because of Harry you twerp."

Harry realised that was George was saying was true and that he needed a plan

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," He said to the closely gathered students "We need to lead them on a wild goose chase around the castle. That way they have more chance of getting lost then actually finding me."

"What happens if they catch us?"

"We fight." Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron "We fight for our lives. Trust me, the death eaters won't spare us because we are children. If you fight then you have to be prepared to duel and win. The older guys will keep you younger ones, who haven't learn much yet," he added at Ginny's gesture that she was younger "just make sure that you remain completely still and silent if they catch you – hide straight away and don't come out."

The smaller students, of which there were three, looked nervously up at him and nodded.

"We need to spread out inconspicuously," said Hermione "I suggest we split up into three groups. Make sure there is a mixture of older and younger students in the group."

Cho, Ginny, Dean and two Ravenclaws and one seventh year Hufflepuff went in one group, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and small one Hufflepuff went in the second and Fred, George, Angelina, one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw went in the third. They all looked around at each other for a moment, taking in the fact that these could very well be the last friendly faces they would ever see.

"Well…we'll go first then Ginny's group, then Angelina's group." Said Harry

"Good luck."

Harry silently made his way to the door, his group trailing behind him. He opened the door a fraction and looked down at his marauder's map and saw that the death eaters were clear of the area they were in. He stepped out and as a group they jogged through the corridors that they had been happily roaming that day. Harry looked down at the map and saw the other two groups spreading thorough out the castle already.

"Where do we go?" Ron asked

"I dunno, I suppose we just keep on running around until they find us."


	7. Escape

Harry and the other teenagers had been silently stalking the corridors for hours, hoping that their presence would somehow strip the darkened space of its endless sea of black. Neville occasionally gave an involuntary shudder as though he was contemplating the thought of suffering the same fate as his parents if he was captured. Seeing his obvious discomfort, Luna slipped back in the group and slid her hand into his, giving him a comforting smile that seemed to wash over Neville like a cool shower. Harry and Ron lead the group, as Hermione had paired with the small Hufflepuff to comfort him.

"We can't keep avoiding them forever." Said Ron as he and Harry turned the corner leading past the one eyed witch

"I know that but I for one would rather stall the meeting with them for as long as possible." Harry hissed back, surveying the map by the light of his wand.

"Harry I have an I idea of where we could go." Said Ron suddenly, his face lighting up

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry desperately

"Because I only remembered it now. Fred and George showed me one of the hidden rooms in the castle when I was in second year. It's on the fourth floor and it's like the room of requirements only it is a passage way to the ministry of magic." He said, cursing himself for not telling them earlier.

"Well we are on the second floor now." Said Hermione to the group who had all stopped and formed a circle at Ron's words.

"Well that's no good." Said Luna, pointing out the obvious, each of the group looked at her with an unbelieving expression.

"Well of course it's not Luna," said Hermione "which way to this room Ron?"

Ron turned around like a sergeant in the army and made his way past the portraits lining the walls. They climbed a set of stairs that they would have usually been climbing on their way to their charms class each day. They walked on without a sound, unaware that somewhere someone in the darkness was watching them.

BAM!

Out of nowhere, four death eaters appeared each holding their wands in the attack stance. The five students clumsily pulled out their wands to fight, caught off guard by the sudden appearance.

"So Potter, you thought that you could out wit us by playing a little game of hide and seek?" said Lucius Malfoy

"It wasn't hard, knowing I was up against brains like yours." Said Harry, hoping to buy time by throwing insults at the man.

Malfoy let out a bark of a laugh

"You may think that your childish games will help you escape from the Lord but you are irreversibly wrong. I'm in for a treat tonight, watching you suffer under the crucius curse until you're a useless, deformed – " malfoy was blown off his feet by an enraged and shaking Neville

The other three death eaters retaliated immediately, sending spells at the group, hoping to divide and conquer them. But Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and the boy stood strong and threw loud and violent curses back at the death eaters.

"STUPEFY!" yelled a particularly tall death eater, just missing Hermione's shoulder

"EXPELLIARMUS!" screamed Hermione back, sending his wand flying with a perfectly aimed shot

"LEVICORPUS!" shouted Harry to the death eater on his right, sending the woman, screaming upside down.

"INFLAMO!" yelled malfoy to Harry, whose robe caught fire immediately. Harry tried desperately to stop out the blasé until Hermione, who had just stupefied malfoy put the flame out with a quick swish of her wand.

Only one death eater remained and Neville ran after him as he fled away from a certain curse. The group ran after the transformed Neville, now furious and determined and finally caught up to him and found one very silent and white death eater lying flat – on the roof.

"Wow Neville, when did you learn that?" asked Luna

"I just picked I up I suppose." He replied coming out of his trance rather shocked at what he had done

"We are nearly there," said Ron, realising where they were "It's just around the corner. It has a special knob, in the shape of a birds wing."

They sprinted around the corner and stopped when they came face to face with a grand oak door with a golden handle shaped as a wing of a bird. Harry tentatively opened the door and discovered that the room was pitch black. The others filed in and the Hufflepuff closed the door.

All of a sudden a blinding white light bathed the room in darkness and a group of black figures were thrown into sharp relief, at the same time the seemingly harmless little boy transformed into the ugly from of Goyle, who crossed to the other side of the room to the awaiting death eaters. A woman stepped forward out of the crowd

"Thank you Ronald, you have done well."


End file.
